


Butler to an Octopus

by Secretly_a_wuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Ciel is grabby, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I Tried, I'll be honest this has some inaccurate octopus anatomy, M/M, Maybe underage?, Mild Angst, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, fluff for days, octopus!Ciel, sex in general, the tiniest sprinkle of dub con, wholesome tentacle fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is a butler way out of hisdepthwhen he's hired by Vincent Phantomhive to be a personal servant for his home schooled son Ciel. This seemingly ordinary job quickly has Sebastian jumping through hoops and thinking outside the box when he learns that Ciel can turn into a half octopus, half man creature. However, Ciel doesn't know how to use his inhuman abilities and so can't control when he transforms...





	1. That butler, getting a job

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this self indulgent fic

Sebastian adjusted his tie for what must have been the hundredth time. Nervous didn’t even begin to cover the horrid pit of anxiety that his stomach had become. He still wasn’t used to wearing a suit and while the butler uniform provided to him by Mr Phantomhive was of a high quality, it was still restricting and stuffy. He flexed his white gloved hands, finding the small button clasp at the palm of the glove odd, they left a little gap of skin and he thought they should have been designed to better cover his hands, but it was a part of the uniform required for the job so he wouldn't complain. At 18 years of age, fresh out of high school and looking for a decent job while he studied at university part time, Sebastian Michaelis had somehow managed to find the perfect job. It paid at least double the amount that an ordinary low skill job offered, and even provided him with accommodation, he’d been given a spare room in the enormous seaside mansion to best serve the household. 

“Sebastian” Vincent greeted as he entered the room. Today was the day that Sebastian would meet his new ‘master’ Ciel, he had been hired as a personal butler for Mr Phantomhive’s 16 year old son, the boy looked much like his father from the photo he had been shown, with the exception of his hair that was a richer shade of slate blue and the softer more cherubic features that made him look innocent and dainty. Ciel had been home schooled for all of his life and was an only child, so Sebastian expected to meet some bratty rich kid. In the grand scheme of things, it didn’t really matter as long as he was paid decently, he needed the money to help pay for university and no annoying kid was going to stop him from doing his job to the best of his ability.

“Ciel should be here soon, apologies for the delay” Vincent took a seat behind his massive desk and Sebastian shifted where he was perched stiffly on a luxurious chair, he ran his hands over the soft red velvet upholstery before placing them in his lap, in an attempt to stop fidgeting. The young adult had been required to go through several interviewing stages and was still amazed that he had gotten the job, Vincent had made him sign a non-disclosure document preventing him from carelessly revealing Phantomhive family secrets to anyone outside of the estate. Their earlier conversation still vividly played in his mind, Mr Phantomhive had revealed that his job wasn’t really that of a butler, but rather, he would be whatever Ciel needed him to be, whether that be a servant, personal cook, entertainer or body guard. He found that last one strange, why would he need to protect Ciel? Was the family apart of some sort of mob or gang, or was Vincent just paranoid. Given that the man was a widower and that he’d had Ciel home schooled for so long, Sebastian was inclined to assume that Mr Phantomhive was merely overprotective of his only remaining family.

His final test was meeting Ciel and while he didn’t think it would be particularly difficult to serve the young boy, Vincent had warned him that Ciel _‘wasn’t like other people’ _whatever that meant.__

__“Sorry I’m late” Ciel walked in whilst running a hand through his damp hair, he must have just had a shower or something. Sebastian stood and bowed at the waist, remembering the butler training he had gone through with the old head butler Tanaka._ _

__“Sebastian?” the boy asked, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in question and when he straightened out of his bow, he almost forgot how to speak. Ciel was far prettier than the photo he had seen, his skin was flawless and smooth, eyes brighter than ocean waves in summer, and it looked like the boy had stepped straight out of a magazine considering his smart but casual clothes that sat daintily on his small frame. He was shorter than Sebastian had expected, only coming up to his shoulder at best if not a bit smaller, but the tiny height only made him more adorable. As the new butler brushed stray black strands of hair out of his eyes he felt his face heat up, Ciel looked like a kitten with his soft cheeks and doe eyes and he could already tell that he would grow a small crush on his new boss. Sebastian only hoped that it would stay small and insignificant, and that he could focus on his job, besides Ciel was 2 years younger than him, he was probably immature and bratty, and not the kind of person Sebastian would want to date._ _

__“Yes, I’m Sebastian” he confirmed after an awkward pause that went on for too long. _‘Highly intelligent’ _he remembered Vincent telling him, _‘he’s already technically in year 12’ _. Of course Ciel had to be beautiful and smart, because the universe hated Sebastian, there was always a catch, no job was perfect, he just hoped that Ciel was extra irritating so that he wouldn’t do something ridiculous like fall in love with him._____ _

______The younger boy held out his hand, “Ciel Phantomhive” he introduced himself briskly, all business and no nonsense._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sebastian grabbed a hold of the cold but soft hand, “Sebastian Michaelis, your new butler” he tried a pleasant smile, but was met with a bored expression of indifference._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well it was nice meeting you” Ciel said more out of courtesy than any real enjoyment at the meeting and the butler's smile faltered. What now, did he finish moving his belongings into his room or did he have to wait to be dismissed?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Father” Ciel nodded to the man seated behind the enormous mahogany desk, before he turned around and left the room as quickly as he had come._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t mind him, he just doesn’t like the idea of being looked after” Vincent smiled, but it held a bitter edge that Sebastian couldn’t understand the origin of._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you for agreeing to take this job, I can’t spend enough time giving Ciel the… ‘attention’ that he requires” did his son have some kind of disability? Nobody had informed him of such, but it was an odd way of phrasing his new employment as Ciel’s butler._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll do my best sir” Sebastian raised a hand over his heart in a kind of salute, and Vincent dismissed him._ _ _ _ _ _

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

______The young butler lugged a box up the stairs and headed towards his new room when he bumped into a moody Ciel._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Listen here newbie, I don’t want your sympathy, in fact, I’d prefer it if we interacted as little as possible” the boy scowled, his previous indifference bubbling over into irritation and annoyance. Sebastian could only blink in startled confusion as his new ‘master’ prodded him in the chest with a finger for emphasis. He nodded and that seemed to be enough for Ciel._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good, just take your stupid handsome face and stay out of my way” Ciel quickly stormed off after that, cursing himself for his loose tongue and hoping that the idiotic new butler his father had hired wouldn’t see his burning red ears._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sebastian stood stock still in the hallway, arms sore as he held the taped up cardboard box closer to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He thinks I’m handsome?”_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Something Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat's out of the bag...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

“I said I wanted fish, what is this supposed to be?” Ciel glared at the plate of cooked fish and vegetables as if it offended him. Was this some kind of test? Sebastian wondered, he had prepared what the young master had asked for, he had even made it himself instead of going to the local fish and chip shop for takeaway (Tanaka had warned him that doing so was a quick way to get fired). Perhaps Ciel didn’t like vegetables?

“What’s wrong with it?” he asked in confusion, Sebastian was new to this whole butler thing, but he was a perfectionist and wanted his job to be completed with the upmost competency. 

“Weren’t you instructed to prepare any meals you serve me with _raw _seafood, I’ll have none of this cooked garbage” the teen waved off the perfectly fine meal.__

__“Apologies, I’ll prepare another dish right away” Sebastian bowed and left with the untouched food to prepare yet another meal, this time to Ciel’s peculiar specifics. What a weirdo…_ _

__\--_ _

__Sebastian made his way through the east wing, a series of windows let light into the long hallway of the luxurious Phantomhive manor and he stopped to admire the calm waters of the seaside. The Phantomhive’s were so lucky to have a house right next to the sea, there weren’t many other houses nearby either, so the shoreline was almost a private beach for the family. Perhaps he’d go swimming here during the holidays if he wasn’t too busy._ _

__A pair of shorts on the floor caught his eye and he frowned, making his way over to the article of clothing to pick it up. He knew that there was a maid also working in the estate, but that didn’t mean Ciel could just dump clothes wherever. The butler spotted socks and shoes, a crumpled dress shirt, and even a pair of briefs, had Ciel just stripped in the hallway? Sebastian shook his head, wondering just how spoilt Ciel had to be to dump his clothes wherever he felt like. The butler carefully folded all the articles of clothing and placed them neatly in Ciel’s room. At least the pay was good, he sighed._ _

__\--_ _

__“Ciel?” the butler knocked on the locked bathroom door, “Ciel you’ve been locked in there for hours, your dinner has gone cold, are you alright?” Sebastian didn’t particularly like the beautiful although fussy boy, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned. What if Ciel was sick, perhaps he should ask Tanaka for a key?_ _

__“Go away!” Ciel demanded, he sounded upset._ _

__Sebastian had been working as a butler for about two weeks, but he had barley interacted with the boy he was supposed to be serving. He quickly made his way to the storeroom where he knew all the keys were kept and picked up a ring labelled ‘lavatories’, Sebastian would try every key if he had to, but Ciel couldn’t stay locked in that bathroom all night, what if he was unwell?_ _

__The butler made his way back to the closed door. All the keys were a made from some kind of aged metal, they didn’t shine and all of them had decorative designs at the top. They were the kind of keys one found in an old Victorian house like this and he was somewhat glad that they hadn’t upgraded to modern locks that could only be opened from the inside, otherwise he wouldn’t have been any way for him to open to door._ _

__Sebastian knocked once again “Ciel?”_ _

__There still wasn’t any response aside from what Sebastian could only describe as a distressed whine. When the seventh key turned all the way around and the lock clicked open, the butler pushed against the door, ready to rush to Ciel’s aid…_ _

__Sebastian couldn’t believe his eyes. It almost looked fake, like someone was pulling an elaborate prank on him. But as Ciel shrunk into himself and buried his face in his hands, he knew that the curling dark blue tentacles surrounding the teen sitting in the bathtub were real. They were too realistic, the sea blue skin reflected the light off its damp surface, shiny and wet, and the tentacles seemed to curl inwards in shame, rows of light blue puckers disappearing from sight as Ciel pulled all of himself into the bathtub._ _

__The young butler kneeled by the tub, he could see his charge’s ears turn pink as he tried to make himself disappear._ _

__“Don’t look at me…” Ciel mumbled. Sebastian reached over and pulled the boys hands away from his face. The butler instantly noticed Ciel’s odd yellow eye with its almost U shaped pupil, shocking in its near alien appearance._ _

__“Hey, it’s okay”_ _

__Ciel turned to him with a snarl on his features “I’m a freak! I told you to leave me alone, but you couldn’t even do that much!”_ _

__“My job is to take care of you, what kind of butler would I be if I left you all alone in a bathroom all night? But I have to ask…”_ _

“I can turn into _this _, but I can’t control it… My mother would have taught me, but she passed away before she could explain any of this to me” Ciel still couldn’t look at Sebastian, convinced that he’d start running or laughing like everyone else who had ever seen his true form... and Ciel wouldn’t blame him, his octopus form was hideous. He was always damp and gross, and he couldn’t seem to sit still, his tentacles always writhed and wriggled.__

____

____Ciel’s puckers were strange to touch, and his flesh was in some uncomfortable area between firm and squishy. Even his father thought him a freak although he had never said so to his face, Ciel just knew it was what he was thinking when he looked at his monstrous other form. If only Ciel had made it to his tank, then he wouldn’t have had to run into his stupidly handsome butler…_ _ _ _

____

____“Just leave, I understand if you want to quit your job as my butler, I’m sure my father knew this would happen-”_ _ _ _

____

____“Now hold on. I never said I was going to quit, just wait right here and I’ll be back” Sebastian quickly exited the bathroom, leaving a confused Ciel behind. The butler came back as fast as he could without spilling anything and this time he held a silver serving tray of tea and biscuits._ _ _ _

____

____“Would you care for some tea and snacks, master?” Sebastian once again kneeled by the bath and offered the contents of the tray to his young master. The boy must be hungry having missed dinner._ _ _ _

____

____Ciel looked at him funny and Sebastian was worried that he had prepared something wrong, but the boy reached out and grasped a biscuit in one hand and the handle of a teacup in the other._ _ _ _

____

____“You’re not freaked out?”_ _ _ _

____

____“Well, I was a little startled I’ll be honest, but I take my role as a butler very seriously. If my master is an octopus, then I shall have to adapt to serve his every need” Sebastian offered a smile and Ciel blushed. The boy was used to pity and fear, not this casual acceptance._ _ _ _

____

____“Aren’t you frightened?” Ciel touched his eye patch as he shuffled around in the, by now, cold water, tentacles itching to stretch out and spill over the side of the tub again._ _ _ _

____

____“You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”_ _ _ _

____

____“No”_ _ _ _

____

____“Then I have no reason to be scared” Ciel was stumped by Sebastian’s simple logic, the boy didn’t know what to say._ _ _ _

____

____“I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I’m here to be the best butler I can be” Sebastian hesitantly rested a hand on Ciel’s shoulder and it took everything in the teen not to flinch at the contact. He hadn’t allowed other people to touch his octopus form in years and even though it was only his shoulder, he still felt anxiety at the man’s touch, even if it was with good intentions._ _ _ _

____

____“What do you need from me?” Sebastian asked as he set down the silver tray on the tiled floor, crossed his legs and sat more comfortably, since it didn’t seem like he would be leaving anytime soon._ _ _ _

____

____“I couldn’t make it to the tank in my room, so I came in here”_ _ _ _

____

____“You have a tank in your room?” Sebastian thought he would have remembered seeing a human sized tank in Ciel bedroom, it was big, but not that big._ _ _ _

____

____“There is a hidden panel that opens up into another room, the tank is stored there” Ciel explained, one of his dark blue tentacles slithered out of the tub to grasp at another cookie from the tray on the floor, he brought it towards him and swapped it to his free hand when it was close enough._ _ _ _

____

____“I don’t want to be rude… but can I touch one of them?” Sebastian asked, his curiosity was peeked seeing the limb’s ability to grab and hold things._ _ _ _

____

____Ciel looked momentarily startled “my tentacle?” the butler nodded “uh… sure”_ _ _ _

____

____A slim blue limb reached out from the bathtub, cold water dripped from it onto the tiles and Sebastian pulled off his white glove with his teeth, revealing his black painted nails. He carefully held the delicate appendage, it was cold and damp, but not as much as he thought it would be. Ciel’s tentacle was squishy but solid, not quite so formless as an actual octopus’s arm, but nothing like a human arm. Its texture underneath the deceiving cold water was more akin to velvet than anything else, there were two rows of puckers along the tentacle and they lightly gripped the skin of Sebastian’s hand before letting go. He softly ran his thumb over the smooth blue skin causing Ciel to shiver and blush._ _ _ _

____

____“Is the water cold?” Sebastian asked, his master must have been in the bath for hours by now._ _ _ _

____

____“Yeah” Ciel mumbled, eyes turned away as he pulled the arm back into the tub._ _ _ _

____

____“Do you want me to take you to your tank?” Sebastian suggested._ _ _ _

____

____“But I can’t change back yet, you’d have to carry me” Ciel frowned and leaned over the lip of the tub to place the half empty cup on the tray._ _ _ _

____

____Sebastian shrugged “you’re probably not that heavy, and I don’t think you should sleep in the bathroom”_ _ _ _

____

____Ciel was amazed that this man he’d barely known for two weeks would be willing to carry his revolting form, for some reason Sebastian hadn’t ran off, or left him to deal with his own problems. No one had picked him up since he had been very little, and there wasn’t much he could remember from that time._ _ _ _

____

____The half octopus lifted up his arms and Sebastian tried to hoist him upwards, but the butler underestimated Ciel’s weight, barely moving the teen._ _ _ _

____

____“Um…” Sebastian rolled up his sleeves, rearranged his grip and tried again, this time with more success as he lifted the sopping wet half octopus out of the cold bathwater. Ciel desperately clung onto him with his human arms as he felt his other appendages leave the safety of the water._ _ _ _

____

____“Just don’t drop me”_ _ _ _

____

____“I won’t” as if to prove his point Sebastian shuffled the boy so that he more comfortably sat in his arms. Ciel couldn’t believe that not only did his butler not mind his ugly other form, but he was willing to carry him all the way to his bedroom. He’d been so worried that his father would have to fire another servant…_ _ _ _

____

____The butler’s shirt grew damp as the bathwater ran off the teen and soaked into the fabric, but Sebastian didn’t care, it was his duty to assist his master and right now Ciel needed to be carried to his room. Sebastian made his way down the long hallway, deciding to go back for the used tray when he cleaned up the bathroom. Tentacles wrapped around his arms and torso as the half octopus clung to him, and Sebastian soon made it to Ciel’s room._ _ _ _

____

____“It’s just behind that panel” Ciel gestured to a wall opposite his large king sized bed. Ciel seemed to press some kind of hidden switch when they got closer and the wall panel slid away to reveal an enormous tank filled with sand like pebbles and a rock structure that mimicked a mini cave._ _ _ _

____

____“If you climb up, I can get in” Ciel pointed to a small ladder on the side of the tank and so Sebastian held Ciel with one arm and climbed up with the other. The octopus increased the strength of his hold, so as not to slip and together they made it to the top. Ciel easily slipped into the water, the tank didn’t have a roof and was always open for easy access._ _ _ _

____

____“Thank you… Sebastian” Ciel awkwardly stared at his own hands as he clung to the side of the tank’s thick glass wall._ _ _ _

____

____“It was the least I could do” the butler smiled humbly even though his clothes were now soaked from carrying Ciel to his room. He resisted shivering and instead wished Ciel a goodnight before climbing back down the ladder to continue his butler duties for the night._ _ _ _

____

____\--_ _ _ _

____

____As Sebastian cleaned up the tea set and wiped up the spilt water from the bathroom’s tiled floor, he couldn’t get the sight of Ciel’s octopus arms out of his mind. They were oddly cute and were amazingly soft to touch, had Ciel not been sitting in cold water for hours they probably wouldn’t have been so freezing to feel. Now that he thought about it, he completely understood why Vincent had hired him. Ciel needed someone to help take care of him in his octopus form, he wasn’t just some spoiled kid._ _ _ _

____

____Now that he knew that the teen couldn’t control his transformations leaving Ciel housebound, all the odd circumstances around this job made more sense. The many interviews, the nondisclosure agreement he’d had to sign, the peculiar instructions he’d received during training, it was all because of Ciel’s secret octopus nature._ _ _ _

____

____Sebastian wanted to be the best butler he could be and decided then and there to learn everything he could about the teen and his octopus form, so that he could perform his duties properly and cater to Ciel’s every need. The boy wouldn’t struggle alone anymore. And if he got to hold Ciel in his octopus form again… well that was an added bonus…_ _ _ _

____

____\--_ _ _ _

____

____As Ciel rested at the bottom of his tank, limbs splayed across the sand where they sunk into the soft pebble like grains, he contemplated his new butler’s reaction. He didn’t seem to find him revolting, or monstrous, not like others had before, nor did he pity him._ _ _ _

____

____Ciel removed his eyepatch, letting the slip of black velvet fabric fall slowly through the water to rest on the floor of the tank. The young teen glided over to the rock formation added by his father when he complained that the tank was too bare and boring. There he could slip under the little entrance and hide underneath the structure until morning, when he could hopefully turn back into a human._ _ _ _

____

____Why didn’t Sebastian at the very least pity him, he was a freak, he could never go to a public school, couldn’t make friends, and was always stuck inside. What a pathetic existence, he’d be better off in a circus. But Sebastian had treated him like a normal person, had severed him tea by the bath and was only politely curious about his strange new additions. No one had touched him so gently since he’d been a babe. It had felt nice._ _ _ _

____

Ciel blushed at the memory. It had felt _very nice _.__

______ _ _

______He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms, tentacles curled around him. He’d forgotten to turn on the water heater earlier and now the tank was cold, but it wasn’t too bad, he could live with the chill, he more so missed his warm bed. Perhaps he wouldn’t so adamantly avoid his new servant now that he already knew his secret. Perhaps in the future Sebastian could remember to turn on the water heater for him. Perhaps Sebastian would touch him again, would touch his sensitive tentacles and hold his inhuman form… he could only hope._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _


End file.
